jessiefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Do I Stand (Part 1)
Cast Main Cast * Debby Ryan - Jessie Presscott * Cameron Boyce - Luke Ross * Peyton List - Emma Ross * Karan Brar - Ravi Ross * Skai Jackson - Zuri Ross Absent * Chris Gayla - Tony Chicollini Guest Cast * Ben Savage - Micheal Olson * Clara Alonso - Vanessa Olson Story Before all of this, and what happens next?- Just because he has a new life with the Rosses in NYC, doesn't mean he has forgotten about his life in Detroit with the Olsens. Luke only knows the minor details about his past, but something will change his vision about it forever. It was a normal Thursday evening, just like any other, the Ross children, Jessie and Bertram were all gathered around the table eating a wonderfully seasoned chicken Bertram had prepared throughout the day. Luke was wafting down his meal, not even pausing to let himself swallow the mouthful of food that was already sitting in there. "Luke would you mind not eating like a rabid pig? Its putting me off of my dinner" Emma asked politely. "At least I'm using my cutlery to eat my chicken leg" He fired back with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "At least I have a family who loves me" Emma snapped, but she immediately regretted it. Luke's POV~ I ran out of the kitchen and upstairs to my room, and there I broke down. I knew she didn't mean it but she doesn't even know what half of my life was like before Morgan and Christina adopted me. It was horrifiying to me just to hear my own sister say something as hurtful as that. Emma grew up here, in NY. An only child. Loved. Well taken care of. I wish I could say the same about myself but I can't, life in Detroit was terrible, every night I would imagine life without an abusive father and a family who loved me. Emma doesn't realise how lucky she is. Just thinking about my biological parents made me want to loose it Emma's POV~ Oh my god! what did I just say to Luke? I wasn't thinking straight. I wasn't thinking at all. His face went a bright red shade and tears started to fill up his tear ducts. He ran upstairs before anybody could notice he was crying but I did . Jessie sent me up there to try and repair what I had broken. And by broken I meant our brother-sister relationship. When I walked in, Luke was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. I put my hand on his back but then took it off. "Luke" I whispered pulling his chair back. "Go away..." He sobbed. I shrugged and walked back downstairs to the dinner table. "He won't talk to me" I said flipping out my phone and beginning texting Rosie. "Uh no phone Emma for saying something that hurtful to your younger brother" Jessie said practically pulling the phone out of my hands. " But Jessie, he isn't my real brother" I moaned trying to get my phone back. " Does that mean Ravi and Zuri aren't your siblings, just because they're adopted" Jessie argued raising an eyebrow. " Well, yes.. I-I mean no I-I mean yes... ugh you just don't get it" I screamed running up to my room and locking the door. Jessie walked upstairs to Luke's room. This time he wasn't crying. He was asleep on his bed hugging Kenny the koala tight to his chest, tears were still wetting his face but Luke didn't seem to care . He Looked so peaceful. So naive. Ever since Luke's gotcha day 2 months ago, he had trouble sleeping almost every night. Luke would cry out waking the entire penthouse up. Jessie pulled Luke's blue and white comforter over him and switched off the desk lamp that was illuminating the room.. She gently closed the door and walked away from his room back downstairs to the family dinner. Luke's dream/nightmare- "Ugh.. stupid kid" Michael Olsen huffed throwing a 4 year old Luke onto the bed. This time, Luke had left his crayons out, scattered all over the living room . Vanessa was oblivious to Luke's situation with his father. She just thought that Michael was reading Luke a story or playing with him but she was very, very wrong . Michael grabbed a belt from the closet and began thrusting Luke with it. Vanessa Olsen, Luke's mom was not home from her weekly grocery shopping and wouldn't be for a long time since she had to pick Bella, Luke's older sister up from her friends house. The pair were alone. But little did Michael know, Vanessa had gotten home early. She decided to be quiet in fear that Michael or Luke were sleeping. Bella turned on the TV and began to stare at the blank screen. "Mom.. you forgot to pay for the cable again!" Bella complained. Vanessa hushed her and began to creep upstairs... meanwhile, Michael was beating Luke with the belt leaving red patches all over his arms and stomach . He winced and tears began to slip down his face. It was only a yelp Vanessa heard before the sounds vanished. She pushed the door open to find her son hiding behind a chair in the corner of the room and her husband with a belt in his hand moving towards the chair. The colour drained from Vanessa's face. "Nessa!" He cried turning around rapidly. Luke ran out from behind the chair and hid behind his mothers legs. "I can't believe you!" Vanessa shouted. "It's not what it looks like!" Michael coaxed. "Really... because it looks like your beating the crap out of our son!" She screamed. Michael fibbed. "Luke sweetie, go downstairs and sit with Bella" Vanessa said trying not to alarm the shaking boy. Luke carefully climbed down the stairs and jumped into his sisters arms at the bottom of the stairs. The pair both sat on the torn couch and listened to their parents quarrelling. Bella and Luke held eachother tight for the remainder of the arguement. The last thing that Luke could remember was a loud crash and thud coming from upstairs. "You don't understand what this means, do you Luke?" Bella asked, tears streaming down her face. Luke's watery eyes mirrored hers as he shook his head cuddling into his sister. Luke's POV- "Jessie!" I cried sitting up in bed. Jessie came running in drousily. "what's wrong?" She asked weakly. I then explained my dream to her. "But now I realise that it wasn't all in my dream, it was all reality" I said. Then I began to cry. Not just a short cry but long sobs. Why does everything happen to me? Why can't I have a perfect life? Jessie comforted me and held me tightly until I stopped crying. It reminds me of how my real mom used to hold me if I was upset or having a bad dream. Jessie laid me back down and tucked me in. She was about to leave but I grabbed her had forcing her to stay with me until I fell asleep. Jessie pulled up a chair and sat at my bedside clutching my hand. Within minutes, Luke fell asleep. Content. Calm. Luke only had minor flashbacks and episodes of his past and tonight Jessie witnessed just one of many that would occur nightly. I really hope you enjoy this story as it progresses. THE RATINGS MAY CHANGE DUE TO SOME IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE AND NIGLECT IN LATER CHAPTERS. Please follow/ favourite/ review this story and to read my others. Luke's brother and Baby Ross? SPOILER: In the next chapter, Luke becomes curious about his older sister Bella's life when he left the Olsen's . He tracks her down but is mortified by his results.